My real family
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: I am ready to wite the most horrific Yandere Italy story when Romano interupts me and we get into a fight. Then a Strange Italy walks in saying we need to be punished for our swearing. What happens when this Italy is actually from another dimension and he brings friends? He seems to want me for some reason. Will I be able to write more or no? Can this description get any cheesier?
1. What the hell?

Me: I am obsessed with Yandere!Italy fanfics. You know. The types that usually scare Italy fangirls when they read them. I am not scared of them anymore.  
Romano: Yah right. You are terrified.  
Me: Go read some doujinshi Romano.  
Romano: Si, sorella you have been.  
Me: Bastardo.  
Romano: Fuck you.  
Me: Go home to hell demon bastard.  
Romano: Bitch. *Italy walks in but seems off a bit.*  
Strange Italy: Ve~! Sorella and fratello have been very naughty. Now its time to get rid of those horrible habits. *The strange Italy takes out a knife.*  
Me: I'm writing. Can you come back later Feli?  
Strange Italy: Sorella, sorella. You have lots to learn. *He cuts my cheek.*  
Me and Romano: Somebody help.  
Strange Italy: We are at home. Who is going to hear you?  
Me and Romano: NO! HELP! US! SOMEONE! PLEASE! SAVE! US!

* * *

"VE~! Germany. I have to speak to you." Italy said skipping into the world meeting place in Germany with a smile on his face.

"What is it Italy?" Germany asked annoyed.

"Well sorella and fratello were fighting earlier and I had to take care of them. Now they seem to think that you would save them." Italy answered his smile growing dark with each word.

"Italy. Are you okay?" Germany asked his eyes widening as Italy's smile grew darker.

"No. I saw sorella's text to you. She told you what happened, si?" Italy asked rhetorically, "Well of course she did. I saw her text and your reply. So I was wondering when was it you were supposed to help them?" He asked this time for real his smile growing more evil by the second. He pulled out a knife and held it to Germany's throat. When Germany didn't answer as quickly as Italy wanted Italy pressed the blade just so it would hurt but not break skin.

"Italy. Please stop. This isn't like you." Germany begged looking at his friend with frightened eyes. Just then footsteps came down the hall.

"Fine. I won't kill you but if you bring up this with the other countries I'll kill you all." Italy replied. His expression changed to the bright cheerful smile. Germany was wondering which one was real. Bright and cheerful or dark and evil.

* * *

"So anyone notice that someone is missing?" Britain asked looking for Romano and Drew.

"Ya dude. Who is missing though?" America answered looking around the room.

"Oui, maybe it is Canada again." France answered.

"I'm right here." Canada responded appearing from underneath Russia. Russia got off of Canada.

"Da. Drew and Romano haven't shown up yet. Which is very strange since they come with Italy." Russia said answering Britain and America questions. He turned to face Italy who was, as usual, playing around with one of Greece's cats.

"Ve~! Right. Romano is looking after Drew because she got very ill. She hasn't called Romano anything for several hours. It was very weird. So Romano stayed behind to make sure she wasn't deathly ill." Italy said replying to Russia's stare. Normally Italy would quiver and hide behind Germany, Romano, or even Drew. Today he just looked back not even flinching.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what the bloody hell have you done to Italy?" Britain asked grabbing Italy's collar and pinning him up against the wall.

"Ve~! I am Italy. Just not the cheerful Italy you know. You can call me Feliciano. I prefer Felici though." Felici replied tossing the other smile out the window and replacing it with a sinister smile. When Britain heard this he dropped Felici and backed up a couple of steps.

"How the bloody hell did you get here?" Britain asked looking at Felici with a death glare.

"The same way Arthur did last time. Jeeze you never learn do you Britain?" Felici replied.

"Wait. You know him Britain?" China asked.

"He is the other personality of Italy. We all have them and they all use the human names we created. I accidentally found their realm when I messed up on a spell.

"Ve~! And then he stayed for tea and pasta with me and Arthur. Unfortunately he ran away when we told him the ingredient in them." Felici said continuing Britain's explanation.

"Special ingredient?" America asked curiously.

"America curiosity killed the cat it's-" Britain was cut off by Felici. Literally. Felici sliced his arm. America drew out his pistol and shot Felici.

"Ve~! Arthur would be mad that I wasted such a good ingredient but I was thirsty." Felici said licking the blood off the blade. America went white realizing what Felici meant by special ingredient.

"You're right Britain. Best to leave that unknown." America said while Japan wrapped Britain's injury.

"Yes, that is perfectly correct Feliciano. I hate when someone wastes such good blood. How can I make tea if people spill their blood everywhere?" Someone harboring a British accent said. Germany turned to the door to see someone who looked like England but was wearing a purple sweater-vest and a pink shirt. He was also wearing a navy blue tie and beige pants, and his shoes were loafers.

"Could this get any worse?" Britain asked looking at the British guy.

"Maybe. If you call Kiku and Alfred being here with me and Felici." Arthur answered. Then he scanned the room. "Oh yes, where have my manners gone. My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling like Felici but more prominent.

"Fuck." Britain cursed looking at Arthur.

"You know. I had to punish Romano and Drew for that." Felici said.

"Fucking bloody bastard. You better not have!" Britain venomously said giving Felici the death glare. Everybody but Germany were wondering what happened to Drew and Romano at this point.

"He did. Drew got a hold of her cell phone and texted me what happened. I had planned to tell you during the meeting until Felici brought a knife to my throat." Germany explained and Felici looked at Germany in a strange way. Germany then fell to the ground staring blankly.

"America. Get Germany. Don't make eye contact with Felici or you will be just like Germany. We are leaving." Britain hissed in America's ear.

"Secrets are not very good Britain." Arthur said. "_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave._" He began singing Secret by: The Peirces.

"America ignore him or you'll say everything that you keep about yourself out loud." Britain warned using his blood to draw something. By this time America reached Germany and had picked him up. When America got back to the other countries who ran behind Britain when they learned about the second personalities. Britain looked towards them and barked, "Run to your cars and meet me at the Italian's house. I'll be there shortly."

"Ooh. Is itty-bitty Britain going to do magic? I must see this." Arthur exclaimed looking at the magic circle Britain drew on the ground. The other nations looked at the nation in front of them. America turned and dragged Germany out of the conference room and headed towards Britain's car. He laid Germany in the back and sat down. He waited for Britain hoping that the older nation was alright. He looked and saw that the other nations excluding Britain followed him. Britain was still inside with two mad-men. Had America done the right thing?

* * *

"If this one has hurt this other one, let him be wracked with the same pain. If this one has cheated, lied, let him be cheated and be slandered. If this one has made this place uncomfortable for this other, let him now depart this place in health and whole, but not return." Britain chanted over the magic circle. Arthur and Felici laughed at Britain and then Britain ran out of the room leaving them to laugh. Arthur realizing what Britain did he ran after the nation. Felici followed but at a more carefree pace.

Britain jumped in the car and started it up. "You know. You should have left." Britain growled as he drove away from the world meeting place. He sped up to MPH in an attempt to get to Italy's fast. Knowing the other personalities. Alfred would be trying to screw Drew right about now.

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked looking at the strange guy. He looked a lot like America but America's hair wasn't brown and his skin was lighter. Also his eyes were blue not blood red like the guy in front of him.

"Let's see. Maybe the feeling of your life draining from you as I take your virginity. I always think that virgins were the best to kill." He responded. A loud bang rang out and the guy ran down stairs towards the noise.

"SHIT!" The guy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Another gunshot rang out. A window crashed and I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I tried wiggling out of my bonds but they were too tight.

"Sorella. Sorella. Please oh fuck, please be alive." Romano screamed as he ran into the bedroom. Followed by Italy, America and Britain. I shrinked back when Italy and America neared me.

"Don't worry Drew. They aren't the ones that attacked you. The ones who did are the opposing personalities of these two. The one that posed as Italy is called Felici and the one who attacked you just now is Alfred." Britain went into greater detail of our situation.

"So let me get this straight. Kiku, Arthur, Felici, and Alfred are here and are the opposite you, Italy, Japan, and America. And you think they attacked me for a special reason. Why would they attack me anyways?" I verified everything with Britain.

"Well it could be the same reason that you seem drawn to danger. Think about it. How many times have you stepped into a dangerous situation?" He responded.

"Lots. I mean that doesn't make sense. I am not-" I was cut off by a blade being held to my neck. 'Was this Kiku? He uses a katana. Is this a katana?'

"Holy crap dude." America blurted. He looked at my captor and blurted out, "Where the hell did he come from?"

"The window downstairs probably." Britain answered moving to stand up.

"Stay down or she'll pay." Kiku ordered pressing the blade closer to my neck and moving his arm in view. "And the same goes for you girl. You move a millimeter and you're going to be sorry."

"Hey. Drew twitches a lot. May be you should give her more moving room." Romano said stating one of my faults. This time it might actually help me so I stayed quiet.

"Well then, she must not mind walking with me out of here then." Kiku responded. I mentally cursed at myself for bring so stupid. Of course he isn't going to stay here with the other while we come up with a plan to get me out of this mess.

"I really don't see why you need me to come." I said keeping my cool and hoping that he would move to someone who isn't used to having a weapon around to fight someone with.

"Well everyone seems to be taking an interest in you. Now up or I will did my blade in." He commanded. I stayed where I was thinking of solutions. I mean it couldn't be that hard to get out of this. I have a high I.Q. So I can get out of here right. The blade started to pressing and I started to stand up. Only to have my legs give out on me and I ended up on my knees. I would say that Kiku wasn't a very nice person because he grabbed my hair and hoisted me up to me feet.

"That hurts. I just was untied from a bed so could you be gentler please." I growled at Kiku. Britain's eyes widened with every word I said. Italy and Romano inched back a bit. When I really get angry people normally treat me like Russia or Belarus. Kiku didn't even stumble. He sheathed his katana and used a knife to cut my wrists open then he grabbed me and heaved me over his shoulder. I quickly passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

I was trying to regain consciousness. Every time I did I felt weaker. I started fluttering my eyes willing myself to wake up. I kept my eyes closed but I crossed my fingers hoping the 2p's didn't have me.

"Ve~! She is finally waking up." An Italian said. I was hoping that it was Italy.

"Of course the babe is waking up. She needs to be awake when I kill her." An American said.

'Please god no. Let luck be on my side.' I thought to myself.

"I wouldn't piss her off Alfred-kun. She gets very violent then. She was thinking of ripping my head off when I made her go unconscious." A Japanese person replied. It was Kiku. So the American before was Alfred and the Italian was Felici.

"No killing Alfred. We need her alive and well for our plans." A British voice said. Was this Arthur? I tensed my body getting my muscles ready for running away. Being North and South Italy's little sister has its benefits.

"No, you can't run away Vargas-sama." Kiku said grabbing my arm and pinning me.

'Great. How can I get away now?' I thought trying to break free of his grip.

"You aren't." He said. As if he was reading my mind. "And yes, I can read minds."

'Fuck this. I would rather be with my fucking stupid bastard of a brother Romano. Wait he can read minds. SHIT!' I thought to myself hoping he wouldn't tell Felici that I just swore four times.

"Are you sure you cured her swearing problem Felici. She seems to still have some swearing in her." Kiku said gripping my arm tighter. I felt something make contact with my cheek and my eyes flew open. I brought the hand that Kiku wasn't holding to my cheek. It was stinging. I knew that Felici had smacked me. Kiku pulled me on my feet and turned me to someone who resembled England but was way different. He was wearing a purple sweater-vest and a pink shirt. He was also wearing a navy blue tie and beige pants and his shoes were loafers.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I said biting my lip forcing the tears back. Felici had beaten me on the same cheek with a metal spoon earlier for every time I swore in my life. One hundred and fifty thousand times I got beaten. The cheek was very sore and I was sure it was going to fall of one time.

"Doing what? Taking you back to where you belong or taking you from those lying scum?" Arthur asked.

"Britain told me that if you gave me two choices to say what I really mean. And it is improper manners to reply a question with a question Kirkland." I replied putting venom into his last name. Another smack from Felici. "I didn't swear stupido idiota." I said growling through the pain. Felici raised his hand but Arthur stopped him. Arthur leaned in forward an kissed me on my lips. I went to kick him where the sun doesn't shine but I couldn't move. Every part of my body was unresponsive.

"I just paralyzed your entire body Miss Vargas. Now you will have to listen to me." He grew an smile that put Felici's smile to shame. It was confirmed. I was terrified of there guys. Problem was, they knew I was terrified of them. "We know everything about you because you lived in our world when you were younger. I can prove it to. You have no choice but to wear specific black colored contacts to cover your red eyes that make everything blurry. When your hair is ruffled it reveals a series of white slits in your black hair. You can't stand anyone obnoxious like America, Prussia or Romano. You don't believe things until you see them. Your I.Q. is 200 but you tell everyone you meet it's 150 so the can't call you genius freak. You have a burn mark on the right bottom side of your right arm near your wrist. It disappears when your skin darkens or lightens. You have a crav-" Arthur stopped mid-word and looked at me. "You are in discomfort Miss Vargas. The reason we call you that is because you are Felici's sister not Italy's. We know that you know you were from the streets but that was because Britain wanted to hide you from us. Unfortunately for Britain Italy and Romano found you." I flipped over on to my feet and backed up to the wall.

"I'll prove it." Felici said said as he walked up to me. "Look into my eyes please sorella." I looked away knowing that his eyes could render people unconscious. He gently pulled my chin so his eyes met mine. Something began swirling in his eyes and I tried to look away but he made me look still. I began to get a giant migraine and my knees gave out.

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_"My name is Arthur Kirkland. This is my friend Feliciano Vargas. He prefers Felici though. And last but not least. This is Drew Astimal Vargas. Felici's little sister." Arthur said looking straight at Britain._

_"I think I should go now." Britain said eying me with a strange look._

_"Ve~! You silly. You can't leave now that you know about us. We have to greet more guests later and we ran out of our secret ingredients." Felici said stepping in front of the door. Britain ran and grabbed me. Then he ran to the balcony and jumped of the two story height landing perfectly on his feet. He ran for ten minutes before I passed out._

_End of Flash-Back_

* * *

"My head is pounding." I said remembering the moment when Britain kidnapped me. "I am still going to live with Italy and Romano. Even if you are my sibling Felici the kinda need me. If I wasn't there then Romano would always yell at Italy for hanging out with Germany. Plus I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to go back as your sister. I'm not strong enough to fend you guys off and I really hate it when others try and protect me." I said looking at Felici with as much of an apologetic look as I could manage. Felici just smile like Italy which made me jump.

"We never intended for you to come back. All the others really hate me at the moment and would do anything to hurt you. We came here to tell you to be careful and who was your real brother. Also if you are happy then I am happy." Felici replied. He got up and lifted me up to my feet. "Let's get you back to your friends." Felici said helping me walk up the stairs.

The drive was long but Felici kept talking about all the cute things I used to do. How I kicked Ya o's butt when Felici was injured. Everyone knew that I was very strong when I was angry. We arrived at the house and Felici handed me a locket. Arthur handed me some eye drops.

"The eye drops will help you see better without your contacts. The locket holds a photo of us. Well good-bye my friend." Arthur said while giving me a hug. Kiku hugged me longer rubbing the areas I was injured in. They healed at his touch. Alfed hugged me after words groping my ass. Felici smacked him over the head with his knife. Felici gave me a kiss on each cheek. Then he hugged me. Arthur chanted what seemed to be a spell in Latin an they disappeared.

"Drew." Italy exclaimed from the doorway. He ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. The hug had cut off all my oxygen sources. Romano smacked Italy over the head which made Italy let me go. "Ve~! You're alright." Italy exclaimed.

"America you git. Quit dragging me." Britain's voice floated from the house. "Hey is that..." He said looking at me. Then he ran dragging America behind him towards me. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked looking me over. I gave him a smack over the head. "What was that for?" He asked now rubbing the sore part of his head.

"Care to give a guess. I really like ALL of my memories." I said looking at him with an amused look. His eyes widened and then they fell back to normal. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe. Well I guess that would be expected. I should of known they wouldn't hurt you. And I'm guessing the smack was because I lied." Britain said.

"Good guess." I replied. "Well after all that I am going to sleep. Ciao everyone." I said walking towards the house. I ran up the stairs and down the hallway to my room where I collapsed in my bed not caring if I changed into different clothes or not.


	2. Chapter 2

-Three weeks later-

"Drew. Vake up." An annoying voice commanded. I grumble under my breath.

"Vat did you just say?" Questioned a German accent.

"Screw you. I'm tired." I answered venomously.

I felt the blankets being pulled off of me. I turned my head towards whoever did it. Steel blue eyes met my blood red ones. Blond hair slicked back made these eyes even more freaky.

"Germany. Give me my blankets." I demanded laying my head back down.  
A foot connected with my side and I fell out of the stupid black sheeted bed.

"Training is in twenty minutes. I expect you there in fifteen." Germany declared walking out my door.

"WHAT?" I screamed angrily at the German.

"Ten minutes." Was the only reply I got.

I rushed to get dressed. My outfit consisted of a black tank top, black nickers, black socks and a pair of black shoes. I walk up to my mirror and carefully pull my hair back into a pony tail, making sure my white strands of hair are tucked in safely. I apply the eye drops that Arthur gave me only three weeks prior to today. I also remembered when everyone suggested that it would be good for me to live at Germany's house for a while. I received my five minute warning from the other female occupant of the house, Crystal Beilschmidt. I must admit that when we first me I thought we would be great friends. Until I found out that she was a mix between Prussia and Germany. I open my door and run out to the yard.

-Because I can't describe training-

I was panting badly from the laps Germany made us do at the end. Crystal looked at me as if I was crazy. It's not like she has room to talk though. She can't drink anything but blood. I gazed over her once more.

Crystal and I have been mistaken for twins many times. But the truth is that we are each others doppelgängers. It is funny because neither one of us has died yet. Although maybe she is a zombie. I say this because she basically does everything she is told. The sad thing is that Crystal will only speak to Prussia or Germany. Which annoys me to no end. I mean I want to talk to her but she ignores me.

I felt a pair of eyes pierce my back. I turned around to see a strawberry-blond guy. His eyes were blood red like mine and his skin was paler than Prussia's skin. His most prominent feature was his fangs.

"Hello ." I blurted. My face started to get this weird feeling. As if they were burning.  
"Oi, RoRo! Zat's my frau you're flirting vith. So quit making her blush." Commanded the most annoying person in the world. Prussia walked up and placed his arm around my neck. Crystal shook her head at the sight. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh, Prussia~! What did you say." I reminded the Prussian of his fate. It was hilarious to see him try and run away from me. I flipped him over my shoulder. My silver engraved gun at his head.

"Prussia." Yelped the strawberry-blond.

"Ja, I'm fine Romania. She von't kill a country." Stated the idiotic Prussian.

"She might not but I will." Was the response to Prussia's statement. Everyone turned towards the mysterious voice.


End file.
